1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a utility vehicle including a stabilizer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a utility vehicle, a stabilizer is mounted to right and left rear arms attached with rear wheels, respectively, to suppress a vehicle body from rolling during driving. It is difficult to suppress a front portion of the vehicle body from rolling, using the stabilizer mounted to the right and left rear arms. To solve this, another stabilizer may possibly be provided at the front portion of the vehicle body. However, since various devices such as a driving power transmission mechanism and a steering mechanism are arranged at the front portion of the vehicle body, it is necessary to position the stabilizer in a space between these devices in the front portion. This make the stabilizer complex in shape, making it difficult to position and manufacture the stabilizer.